


Rubaiyat 12

by AmyNoodles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNoodles/pseuds/AmyNoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a suicidal mess whose mutant powers makes it impossible to kill yourself. They are the superhero group that put you back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time, and all the times after that

**Author's Note:**

> *This is very dark so if it's triggering in anyway, do not continue. I want this to be very reader influenced, so I will be taking suggestions on who you, as the main character, fall in love with, ect, ect*
> 
> This isn't set during any particular movies, so any inaccuracies or whatever shouldn't matter too much.
> 
> Similarly, I'm Scottish, so my knowledge of American locations and lingo are non-existent, so apologies. 
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback is 500% welcome.

**_Prequal_ **

**_The First Time and all the times after that_ **

 

_The first time you tried to kill yourself is when you found out you could fly. You stood on top of that building, about 30 storeys up, staring into the black nothingness of the sky. It was about 3:00am. No one would notice. No cars nor people passed by below, and if they did, they would not be concerned. After all, you're just some silly person with too many emotions and no grip on their life. If no one cared before, they certainly would not care now._

_You took a deep breath, a single step forward, and fell. Your stomach lurched, your head span, and windows shot past as you plummeted downwards into sweet release. But then, about two thirds of the way down, you stopped. Just like that. In mid-air._

_Your eyes widened, horrified, as you expected to continue the fall any second now. In fact, as you flailed your limbs in horror, you found yourself pushing upwards._

_Your heart was pounding. You were too afraid to look down, until you realised what you were doing._

_You had heard about them on the news. They were famous. People like the X-Men and the Avengers and Spiderman. You were a mutant._

_As you got to grips with your new ability, and the sun rose on the day you never thought you'd live to see, grief struck. You were living._

_And that was when you already began to hate your beautiful ability._

***

_The second time you tried to kill yourself is when you found out you had the ability of environmental adaptation. You had tried to drown yourself in the massive river just a couple blocks away from that goddamn building that showed you you could fly._

_You had bricks in your backpack. You were dressed in your nicest clothes for whoever found you. Not that it mattered; you had no living relatives or friends._

_It was 4:00am. The water was bitter around your ankles when you took the first steps in. Not that you cared very much. Not that you cared very much about anything anymore._

_You dove into the water, and swam down, feeling the pressure of both the water and the bricks on your back, weighing you down. When you were sure you couldn't swim or float back up, you waited._

_That's when you felt the shooting pain in your neck, and you let out a scream; the breath you were holding escaped and you began choking on water._

_You pulled at the sides of your neck, in agony, when suddenly, they split open. Frozen in horror, you felt what mimicked fish gills appear between your fingers. Suddenly, the choking stopped. You could breath as well as you could on land._

_Before you even had a chance to register, you felt the pain repeated in your feet and hands. Pulling off your shoes and letting them float away, your eyes widened as skin between your toes and fingers joined, making webbed feet and hands._

_Of course, you enjoyed an hours swim under water before the previous disappointment you felt with your first attempt set in. You rose above the water, and as your gills and webbed skin disappeared, you sobbed onto the surface._

_It wasn't until you joined the Avengers that a one Bruce Banner discovered your adaptability extended to being able to cope with darkness, radiation, temperature changes extending to volcanic or arctic levels and the ability to have hardened skin, like a rock, upon impact, rendering bullets and weapons meaningless against you unless you were caught by surprise._

_You hated your abilities for not allowing you to die._

_***  
The time in which Thor found you was when you joined the Avengers. _

_You hadn't intended on killing yourself; you had full knowledge that you couldn't. Irregardless, you sat upon the high bridge, way above the people and roads, watching out into the distance, your heart and willpower low._

_"Goddamn fucking powers," you mumbled, tears pouring down your face. You wiped them away hurriedly, embarrassed, although you were alone._

_Or so you thought._

_"What ails you, young one?"_

_You look up, and swear loudly at the sight of this great man, this God, sitting next to you on the top of this bridge. Thor raised an eyebrow, but did not speak against your sudden burst of surprise._

_"What? Oh, nothing,"_

_"I believe," Thor smiled slightly, "That is what you people call a lie, yes? Do you not speak the truth?"_

_You paused. "Well, yes and no,"_

_"I do not understand,"_

_"Part of me is sad, for things that have already happened, I guess, it's too much to go into. But I do like just sitting up here. It's the best place to watch the sun go down."_

_"My dear, you should not hold on to past events, for it is entirely unchangeable. Focus on what is to come, which is left to be written,"_

_You smile. "I suppose you're right."_

_"I'm afraid you never told me your name,"_

_You tell him._

_"Well, (Y/N), where is it you dwell? It's awfully late out, and I desire to escort you home. It's awfully late for someone as beautiful as you to be out here. Although I'm not entirely sure how you got up here,"_

_"I don't exactly stay anywhere."_  


_"Do explain." Thor looked confused, as if the concept of homelessness was new to him._

_"I live in a homeless shelter. They won't exactly be missing me."_

_"Well, (Y/N), I do intend on escorting you there anyway. Although, I do wish to ask how it was possible for you to reach here? I see no means of climbing up so far,"_

_"I flew." You said, without evening thinking._

_"Flew?"_

_You look up, and cover your mouth in shock. "I've never told anyone that before."_

_Thor hesitated, "My dear, can you do anything else?"_

_You nodd._

_Thor smiled widely, "I think I know just where you take you, my dear, if you do so wish in joining me." Thor stood, and held out his hand. You took it._

 

_That's how it all begun._


	2. Nowadays

Chapter One

Nowadays

You wake up in a cold sweat, panting heavily, sweat pouring down your face. Your heart is pounding, your breathing laboured, tears streaming down your face.

Despite living in the Stark tower for three months, and being a certified Avenger, you still had nightmares. About your father, about your mother, about you brother, about your depression..everything.

You calm your breathing slightly and glance over at your alarm clock. 4:21 am. You know you won’t get to sleep after this.

  
Pinching the bridge of your nose, you feel a headache coming on.

“For fuck sake,”

You throw back your covers, with a mission to creep down into the kitchen area and find some painkillers. You might not be able to get to sleep, but like hell are you putting up with a pounding headache.

You tip-toe down into the kitchen, despite knowing there is no one you could have a chance of disturbing.

“Are you quite alright, (Y/N)?”

You jump at this unexpected question, grabbing your chest and spinning on your feet.

“I do apologise for startling you.”

“Oh, JARVIS, you scared me half to death,”

“I shall announce my presence in another way in the future.”

You regain your composure, “That would be grand,”

As you pour a glass of water, JARVIS continues, “Are you alright? It is very late.”

“I’m fine, just a headache,” you groan as you begin to search through the drawers, in a bid to find painkillers.

“I believe Mr Stark keeps painkillers in the second drawer, if that is what you are looking for,”

“Thanks JARVIS,” and you mean it. The headache was near unbearable, your vision blurring slightly.

“You’re most welcome,”

You swallow the pills, and get no further conversation from JARVIS.

Walking across the living room area, you look out of the high-rise window onto the quiet street below. A mere three months ago, that would have been your home. You rub your arm absently, staring into the distance.

“You ok there?”

You jump for the second time, before Bruce appears by your side.

“I’m sick of people appearing out of no where to scare the shit out of me,” you say, shaking your head; a mixture of mild amusement and annoyance.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Bruce laughed. There was a pause.

“It’s beautiful this time of night,” Bruce continued, looking out onto the river in the distance, “I often stay up purely to watch the sunrise,”

“It’s lovely” you whisper.

Bruce turns to you, “Are you ok (Y/N)?”

You nod, “Headache,”

“Is that why you’ve been crying?”

You frown, how did he know? Bruce seemed to catch on to your confusion, “Your eyes are really puffy and red, as are your cheeks,”

You blush, embarrassed and angry at yourself for showing any weakness in front of this Avenger, this superhero.

“Yeah, it’s a bugger,”

  
Silence falls again.

“There is a mission tomorrow, I’m not sure if you’ve been briefed on it yet?”

You shake your head.

“Just a small one, but we could all do with stretching our legs a little, so we are all going. This guy downtown, he is a drug dealer and a weapons designer. Doesn’t sound like much, but Fury’s adamant we get him in for questioning, and he hasn’t given us much else to go on,”

You nod, “Am I going?”

Bruce paused, then realises, “Oh yes! This’ll be your first mission!” He grins, “I’m looking forward to this now,”

“No pressure,”  
  


“You’ll be fine, Pandora,”

Bruce turns, and begins walking away.

“Pandora?” You call out, confused.

“Oh, did you not know? We think that should be your code name. It’s fitting,”

“Isn’t she the chick who unleashed evil into the world, because if so, I’m offended, Bruce,”

Bruce laughs, and smiles warmly, “It’s rather the opposite, my dear. In Greek mythology, Pandora was the first women created by the Gods Hephaestus and Athena. Each God helped create her by giving her unique gifts. Pandora actually means, “the all-gifted,”. Rather like you, with your extraordinary abilities, (Y/N),”

You consider it for a moment, before grinning and nodding in approval, “Yeah, I like it, it sounds mysterious,”

  
“I’m glad. You better try and get some rest, before the mission, it’ll be daunting,”

He leaves, and you mumble a good night before looking out into the street again. What seems to be the first light of the sun shoot across the sky.

**  
You stomach sinks a little. You couldn’t quite place it, but you had a really bad feeling about tomorrow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was boring! Just wanted a bit of light conversation before things go APE SHIT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PREPARE YOURSELVES MY FRIENDS


	3. The Fight?

**Chapter Three**

 

You press into the bluetooth on your ear, "Is anything there?"

Your reply is nothing but a buzz, and you grunt furiously, leaning your back heavily against the brick wall outside the building. When you heard you were going on a mission, you didn't realise it'd be holding everyone's coats while they had all the fun.

You played with a loose strap of hair. It'd been about twenty minutes. Fuck, you didn't even know what they were going up against in there. 

You toyed with the idea of floating above the building, and monitoring there. But that damn airship was hovering, monitoring you and the rest of the teams every move; yet lacking in advice for facing whatever was in there. 

You weren't worried for the teams safety; due to the lack of a big green beast bursting out the side of the building, and the fact that the whole of them where a lot more talented, and a hell of a lot more worthy, and for christ sake, one of them was a God; how could you compete? 

Growing impatient, and the skin tight suit growing almost too tight around your chest, you call out again, "Hello?" 

A minute passed, and you pushed away the nagging thought that you should be down there too, and resigned to wait. You hummed something under your breath, a faint tune from your childhood, before you froze up. You remembered what it was from.  _Who_ sang it to you.

Tear pricked your eyes, and you wiped them away, swearing. It'd been half an hour now. Where the fuck where they? Fury said it was a, "grab and leave" situation, that the guy wouldn't put up too much of a fight. Still, your memory lead to back to the look on doubt on the teams face, and Bruce's subtle, but unmistakable, glance in your direction.

And yet, you continued to wait. As you were told. You weren't always one to follow rules. In primary school you painted your horse blue, because why couldn't horses be blue, Miss? Then threw your crayons at Paul Smith you sat across from you. In high school, you nearly beat the life out one someone who was incapable of breathing out of their nose as they sat next to you in philosophy, stating afterwards to your teacher that, "I was posing the philosophical question that, if I beat his face in, will he be able to breathe like a human, and less like a bloodhound?"

A hellish hour passed. Nobody contacted you. Nobody left the building. An eerie calm resided across the area, and you shivered, suddenly chilled. 

You were promised contact after 40 minutes, and if it was not a "Code Green,", Bruce would return to keep you company. 

Neither of the above happened, and your stomach lurched.

Almost impulsively, as if continuing your lifes trend of rule-breaking, you entered the building.

 _"Pandora, stand down,"_ Fury's voice rang in your ears, causing you to jump.

"I can't, I need to see if they're ok," 

Nobody replied, and you took that as an allowance to proceed. 

Unusually, the building opened to an immediate flight of concrete stairs. There was no lighting; but that was not an issue for you. Your adaptability kicked in, and your pupils widened, like a cat, as you settled in quickly to the dull surrounds. It was as if you were seeing everything through a night camera; your senses were heightened. 

The stairs ended, and the option of continuing left or right was made available. You ran your hand across the cool, stone wall, allowing your senses to choose for you. You felt a pull coming from the left, and continued in that direction.

A longer corridor, somewhat resembling an underground dungeon, lead your way to the room. 

It was lit, almost blindingly brightly, and so your nocturnal ability faded into nothingness and you assessed what you could see in front of you.

The room was chaotic; plaster crumbled from the walls, tables lay in splinters, blood stained the floor and water from some unknown orifice was seeping into the room, about ankle deep.

But in the room, however, the Avengers all hovered, in a seemingly comatose state, surrounded by flaming orange orbs.

You stepped forward, touching the side of Hawkeye's cocoon, wordlessly. A small shock caused you to pull back, and judge everyone again. 

Who could have done this? Even Bruce, yet to transform, was sealed. The orbs seemed almost list a mist, or a fog, but when you reach out to touch it again, it solidifies, denying you access. 

You called Fury. "Uh, someone should come here. Soon."

No reply. 

In your startled daze, you had yet to notice the water levels rapidly rising until you were waist deep. As if only feeling the coldness when your feel your toes join together to become webbing, you turn in a panicked horror to find the source. 

The water was pouring in from a gaping hole in the far side of the mess of a room. You wadded you way over, trying desperately to see if you could stop it. You couldn't. 

The water was a neck length for you, and hip length for the floating heroes. You suddenly realised; what if the fog doesn't protect them against the water? They'll drown.

Almost as if some unknown force heard you, the water flooded in, and you were swallowed by the coldness, and momentarily choking until you began to adapt.

And your question was answered. 

They were not protected, nor where they waking up. They were drowning.

You frantically swim, thanking the good Gods above for your swimming classes as a child, and grab Black Widow. The protective mist had faded, but at what cost?

You hook your arm onto the assassin, and grab Hawkeye too. You try to pull away, but your strength fails you. You'd have to go one by one. 

If you could cry, you would have, but you kick your legs and pull at Black Widow, and swim through the flooded hallway. It takes you until half way up the flight of stairs before you reach air, and push the Avenger onto the stairs where water had failed to reach. 

Without even checking if she wakened, you swim furiously back, and grab Hawkeye, repeating the process. It painstakingly slow, and you know that anyone could die at any moment. They weren't like you. 

Bruce and Thor are also returned, and you're sure you can see Hawkeye stirring slightly. You do not relax however, as you know you still have to reach Iron Man and Captain America. 

You hook onto Captain America's leg, and begin to swim. Suddenly, you pause. A burning heat filled your lungs, and you begin to panic as you feel your gills closing up against your throat, and your toes separating in your shoes. 

Your eyes burn wildly in the water, and you push on desperately, trying to save the last two Avengers, but you feel your pace slow and your arms weakening, and you realise you are not longer breathing. As you slip into unconsciousness, you scream, but nothing but air bubbles escaping your mouth are seen. 

***

_You look in horror._

_Blood. Blood everywhere. More blood than you'd ever seen, even in those horror movies._

_You quiver, and tears pour down your face._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" You shriek, staggering backwards and he approaches you, "STAY AWAY FROM ME,"_

_"Don't you realise?" He held out his hand, "I did it for us (Y/N), I did it so we could be who we were born to be." He breathed with ecstasy_ _, "Unstoppable."_

***

You wake up with a start on the hard, metal bed of Bruce and Tony's lab, coughing furiously and throwing up water over the floor. 

As you choke, trying to regain some composure, you feel a hand on your back.

"You ok?"

You look up - embarrassed - to see Tony looking concerned back down at you. He rubs your back, before you sit up. You notice your changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Blushing, you wonder who changed you.

"Oh," Tony equally blushed, "I'm sorry, Bruce changed you, we would've got Natasha, but she was-"

You shake your head. If it'd been Tony, or anyone else for that matter, you would've have minded, but Bruce's caringness and bashfulness put you at ease and you didn't seem to mind too much, knowing he wouldn't have thought too much into it. 

You stand, and shake slightly, your legs weak. 

"Are you ok?" Tony steps forward to help you, but you wave him off. 

"Is everyone else ok? What happened?"

Tony half-smiles, but even that was a lacklustre gesture, "We've been waiting for you to wake up. Come to the meeting area to talk,"

As you follow him out the room, you ask, "How long was I out for?"

Tony shrugged, "A couple of hours, but so was everyone else mostly, you didn't miss too much."

You pad timidly into the meeting area; everyones stoney, yet slightly relieved faces staring back at you. Seeing them all in their costume made you feel slightly out of place, but decided you had more important things to talk about.

"Pandora," Fury gestured to an open chair, "Sit,"

"I'll stand if it's all the same," You reply, with just enough spite in your voice to leave any further discussion. 

Fury clears his throat, but you continue, "What was that? I mean, what was all of that? Jesus Christ," 

Natasha spoke up, "We're dealing with something completely bigger than we originally thought,"

"Which is?"

"Someone who has mastered telekinesis. He can control matter, weapons, people's bone structure and thoughts and feeling. It's extraordinary, it've never seen anything like it," Bruce said.

"We must stop him." Thor's deep voice seemed to shake the room.

"How?" Hawkeye chimed in, "If he's this good?" 

You think to yourself for a moment. Was that why your power failed? Had this unknown person been able to control your powers? It seemed unlikely, but they've never failed on you before..

"(Y/N)." 

You snap back into reality, and look over at Fury, "Sorry what?"

"I was asking you to describe what happened to you,"

You give a brief summary, leaving out the part about you losing your powers. 

"What about when you arrived?" You demanded. 

"It was dark," Steve explained to you, "And eerily quiet,"

"We don't need the whole fairy tale, Hans, get to the point,"

"I don't understand that reference," Thor looked confused, but was given no reply.

"And no one was there. But tables around us began to shatter, and the walls almost crumbled, and we all got a nose bleed, and then, well, we remember nothing afterwards,"

"I remember one thing, actually," Tony eventually spoke up. 

"What?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"I felt this hatred. A burning hatred that I'd never felt before...towards you,"

All eyes fell on you, and you looked back in shock.

"Meeting adjourned." Fury left.


	4. The Panic Attack

A couple of days had passed. Or, at least you think they had. You'd mostly been confined to bed, your muscles aching and cramping whenever you moved.

The rest of the Avengers took pity, and let you rest. Fury wasn't too keen, but bit his tongue as his main concern was finding this telepath. 

After what you think was the third day of bed rest, you roll out of bed and lie on the floor for few minutes, building up the strength to go and shower. 

You hear your door creak open, and don't even bother looking up to see who it is. 

"(Y/N)?" A voice says cautiously, the person not seeing you from where you're lying on the floor at the other side of the bed. 

"Down here," You groan, waving your arm up. 

You see Clint standing above you, an amused grin spread across his face.

"You ok down there?"

"Doing a bit of sightseeing," 

"Need a hand?"

You nod, and grab his held-out hand. He pulls you up.

You're so close to him, you can feel his breath against your face, his chest rising and falling against yours.  A moment passes, then Clint coughs, steps back and says, "So what were you doing on the floor?"

You blink, then say, "Oh, right, I was going to shower," 

Clint nodded, "I was sent in to make sure you weren't in hibernation mode anymore,"

"No promises there I'm afraid," 

He nods, and stands there for a moment.

"Uh, Clint? I'm going to shower now,"  


His eyes widen, "Oh god, yeah, sorry I'll go," and he shuffles out.

You shake your head, and grin to yourself, before heading into your en suite and stripping down.

You stare into the mirror, and sigh, running your hand over the scars across your thighs; the self-inflicted ones. And the one that was given to you, vertically across your stomach from your rib cage down to the top of where your underwear would sit. 

You step into the shower, and turn it on, shivering for a moment until the water warmed. You sigh contently, and rest your head against the wall.

You run your hand across your stomach, the poorly healed uneven skin felt slightly spongy to your touch, with the red pigmentation exaggerated under the warm water. 

You let your mind wander for a moment, before realising something. 

_Bruce changed you. He's seen the scars. All of them._

You heart thuds at this sudden realisation, and your breathing quickens. 

"No, no, no, fuck," You whisper. 

You begin to shake, and turn the shower off, tears pouring down your face as an anxiety attack hits you. 

You grab your towel, wrapping it around your still dripping wet body and stagger into your bedroom. You slide down your wall, sobbing and trying to catch  your breath but you can't. 

You grow dizzy as you begin to reach for a deep breath that doesn't come, and you're shaking so much you're sure you're going to fall from your sitting position. 

The door bursts open and Clint reappears, seeing you in a mess on the floor.

"Hey, hey hey," He says gently, coming over and kneeling in front of you, "Are you ok?" 

You nodd, "I'm- hic - fine, go away,"

"I'm not going to do that," He smiled, and sat next to you, pulling you next to him.

"Breathe with me," He said, "Like this, watch," 

He counted to three, and breathed in deeply for three. 

"Do the same as me," 

You try, and fail, sobbing even harder onto him.

"No, try again, ok?"

You do, and your breathing slows, and after a couple of minutes you calm.

"How'd you know how to do that?" You ask.

"I've had my fair share of panic attacks in my lifetime," Clint smiled, "What happened?"

You shrugged, "It just happens sometimes," 

Clint raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"I'm sorry," You laughed, looking at him, "I've got you soaking wet,"  


"No bother, come on, I'll give you a hand up," 

He pulls you up, and you clutch onto your towel, begging for it not to slip. 

"Maybe I should get dressed now," You say absently-mindedly. 

Clint nods, but doesn't say anything. 

"Thank you," you whisper under your breath.

"Shut up, (Y/N), it's fine, I was walking past your door and I heard you freaking out, of course I'm going to see if you're ok," 

You smile, and go to walk into your en suite again. 

"Um, if you see Bruce later on, can you tell him to come talk to me?"

"He's in his lab right now if you want to see him," He said, heading out.

He pauses, "And, (Y/N) are you sure you're ok?" 

"Yeah," you smile,  "Thank you," 

***

_"You're fucking insane, get away from me!" You scream, shoving him backwards._

_"Don't you think what I've done is beautiful?" He asked, his voice getting louder, "Do you want to join me?"_

_"YOU'VE KILLED THEM ALL," You sob wildly, "THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU,"_

_"Guess you'll have to go too," He sighed, "What a shame, I always loved you the most,"_

_He approached you, and you see the knife, "I won't even use my powers, how nice is that?"_

_"Get the hell away from me," You stagger backwards, eyes brimming with tears of horror._

_"Shame you aren't like me," He said, "I could've used you,"_

_He pinned you against the wall, and stabbed the knife just below your rib cage, and brought it down your stomach wall._

_You shriek, clutching the open wound, your heart pounding in horror as you feel your insides between your fingers._

_"I'm sorry, little sister,"_

 


	5. A Million Ways To Reunite

You hadn’t even realised you had fallen asleep. You groan, and rub your eyes, before turning to look at your clock. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon.

Taming your hair in the mirror, you proceed to head out of your bedroom for the first time in a while, with the aim of talking to Bruce about what he may or may not have seen when changing you a few days ago.

You pass Tony in the longue, be he either didn’t notice you or didn’t care, either way you weren’t too bothered. Steve smiled to you wholeheartedly, saying, “Glad to see you up and about again (Y/N)!” as he walked past you, moving some boxes on behalf of Fury.

You reach the lab, taking longer than expected, debating to yourself whether that was due to your now slowly healing muscle pain or in your half a week of volunteered bed rest, you had forgotten the length and scale of the Stark Tower.

You see Bruce bent over a table, pushing his glasses up against his face, his brow crinkled in confusion as he studied something, what you presumed was blue print of some form, on the desk.

“What you looking at?” You ask, in a way of making your presence known. Bruce jumped, but smiled when he saw you.

“Oh this? Something Tony and I have been working on. He reckons if we replicate the orbs you claim you have seen, but use them to contain our telepath, we can keep it under control,”

You nod, not entirely believing this theory, “I actually came to ask you something, or, uh, talk to you about something,”

Bruce was still looking over the paperwork in front of him, “Yeah, what’s up?”

You bite your lip, thinking of what words to put this into, “You remember how a few days ago you changed me after the fight and I was still unconscious?”

“No?”

“Well - wait, what do you mean “no”?” You raise an eyebrow.

  
Bruce looked up, holding a pencil in his hand, using it to emphasise his words, “Tony changed you, I thought you knew that?”

“He said you did,”  You felt an anger brew inside you, “Why would he say you did?”

Bruce laughed, and returned to his work, “Maybe he thought you’d feel more at ease knowing I did,”

You balled your fists up, furious that you had been lied to, feeling almost violated. You opened your mouth to say something, but then you and Bruce both heard it.

Nathasha screaming. No, not screaming, shrieking; “HELP ME,”

You shared a look of confusion, before both you and Bruce shoot out of the room to find her.

You found her in the lounge area, bent over. She looked up, tears streaming down her face, “It’s Tony,” she said hoarsely.

Bruce approaches, holding you back slightly, not sure of what you’re about to see. But you follow on, determined to help.

From behind you, you sense others arriving on the scene. Probably Thor, Steve and Clint, and from the deepness of the horrified voices, you confirm that it is.

You see Tony, lying on the floor, convulsing. He was having a fit, shaking wilding under Natasha's failing grip. Vomit was oozing out of his mouth, as his eyes rolled backwards and his head seized upwards.

You squealed, throwing your hands to you mouth.

“Help me,” Natasha whispered, and you felt Steve brush past you.

  
He knelt next to Tony’s head, pulling it into his knees, holding it still.

“We have to wait it out,” He said; the voice of calm and reason.

Natasha nodded, and the group stood in stunned silence until the spasms eased and eventually stopped, and Tony’s body was just an unconscious, exhausted heap on the floor.

Natasha was crying softly, and clutching onto Tony’s hand, “That was terrifying,” she mumbled.

“Take over from me,” Steve said, and Natasha slid over, her knees propping up the heroes head.

Steve stood, “Clint get something to clean his vomit, and Bruce can you bring a blanket or something to keep him warm? We can’t move him just yet,”  
  


The two men nodded, and left.

“What was that?” Thor finally spoke up, and it struck you that he has probably never witnessed something like that before, and judging by the look of unsure panic on his face, he hadn’t.

“A seizure, I’m assuming, and a pretty bad one,” Steve rubbed his hands together, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Stark was epileptic this whole time and never told us,”

The words meant nothing to Thor, but he nodded as if it all made sense to him.

Clint returned, with a basin of warm water and a wash cloth, to clean up the mess.

“I’ll do it,” Natasha said, and Clint didn’t bother to argue with her.

A couple minute of silence passed, with the only noise being the gentle rubbing of the cloth across Tony’s face.

Once the assassin had finished, she set the basin aside and asked, “What caused that?”

Before anyone could speak, Tony let out a gasp, as if he’d just rose from water to catch his breath. His torso shot upwards and his eyes opened.

He looked around slowly, as if sizing up the situation and and judging everyone. He slowly sat up.

“No, lie down Tony, you’re sick,” Bruce said gently, returning with a blanket in hand.

Tony laughed, “Am I, Banner?”

His voice was raspy and harsh, and with an edge of hate. It didn’t sound like the Iron Man.

He stood, and looked around, and watched with some interest as Natasha stood, and stepped backwards.

“What’s wrong, Agent Romanov? You looked scared,” He smurked.

“What’s wrong, Man of Iron?” Thor asked, “You do not seem well,”

“Does he always talk like that?” Tony gestured at the demi-God, “I mean that crap must get so annoying,” His head suddenly snapped around to face you, “Does it, little sister?”  
  


Your felt the colour drain away from your face.

“W-what?” You whispered.

Tony began to stretch his arms, and sighed heavily, “It feels so good to go out in a different body, I’ve needed a good walk,” He approached you, running his hand down your cheek, “Of course, I was going to use you sissy, but that just wouldn’t be interesting enough, would it?”

Steve pulled his hand away, “What has gotten into you Tony?”

“You are an IDIOT,” Tony roared, “It’s clearly not Tony! No, I’m something better, much better,”

“It’s you,” You whisper, as a flow of tears pour down your face, “It’s you,”  
  


“Who is it?” Clint grabbed your shoulder, but you ignored him.

“Why?” You whisper, “Why are you here?”

“Oh sister, I came to play! I missed you so much, and then I find out that I didn’t kill you! What a shame that was,”

“Leave Tony and the rest out of this. This is between us,” You growl.

“Then I discovered you DID have powers!” Tony shook his head, “Oh, I was so excited, I thought maybe you’d join me after all!”

“Fuck you,” You hissed.

Tony laughed, and blinked, and for a moment you swear you saw his eyes flash a deep red.

  
“Now I have to go, little sister, but I will be seeing you very very soon,” He grinned and licked his lips, “You’ve always liked sunflowers haven’t you? Maybe I’ll put them on your grave,”

He turned, and began to walk away. Thor stepped forward, “You will not leave,”

Tony sighed, and without even turning back, flicked his hand in the air and Thor went flying backwards. In the moment confusion as the group turned to watch Thor go through a wall, Tony disappeared.

“Who the fuck was that? Who the fuck is using Tony?” Clint stormed over to you, and shook you, “WHO (Y/N)?”

You look past him, and catch you breath, “That’s my brother,” You whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, a couple of things.
> 
> 1.) A few people have requested some gay action up in this joint, and have a bit of NatashaxReader. I'm totally cool cool with writing it, just let me know what the rest of you guys think! I'm open to a few ideas, but at the end of the day the most requested ship wins. 
> 
> 2.) There may or may not be a few days between chapters. I'm currently on exam leave (I am sitting my highers, ah!) and I have a job (In a cinema!) and obviously a social life (I play animal crossing a lot.) But I promise this is a fic I am so excited about and cannot wait to finish!
> 
> And I love every one of you <3


	6. Set

"What do you mean your brother?" Clint demanded, his rage not gone unnoticed. 

You didn't answer, but rather stared out the window in a silent state of shock, tears pouring down your face. 

"(Y/N)?" Natasha said gently, pushing Clint out the way and placing her hand on your shoulder. 

You breathed suddenly, and sobbed heavily, still refusing to turn and face the others. 

"(Y/N)," Natasha repeated. 

You turned, "He was meant to be dead," you said hoarsely, "He died years ago," 

You choked, and turned back to face the window.

"Follow me," you heard Steve say, "All of you,"

* * *

You were in the conference room. Fury and Steve stood at the head of the table. But everyone was staring at your, their unmistakeable rage was angled at you and you knew everything had been your fault. 

"Tell us," Fury crossed his arm.

"T-tell you what?" You whispered. 

"About your brother!" He sighed impatiently.

"Well - well what do you want to know?" But you knew what they wanted to know. You didn't have to ask. You were just putting off recollecting the story.

"Everything." 

 

* * *

_There was a few year age gap between  you and your brother. Not significant enough that you couldn't play together, but enough that you began to drift as you grew older._

_His name was Set. You idolised him. He always seemed to know everything. He could explain why rubber ducks floated or whether or not clouds were candyfloss._

_And when he whispered to you excitedly, "Look, sissy, come see what I can do..." you ran and told your parents afterwards._

_He wasn't annoyed. Or he was a good liar. But you were little, and confused and slightly scared when he lifted the soup bowl without his hands. Your parents, upon witnessing it, were horrified. They were traditional genetic scientists and felt that it was unnatural; and beyond what we, as human, should be allowed to you._

_Their work turned into finding a cure for Set's "illness." Don't get me wrong, they were good people and kind to most, but you knew they were limited by their old-fashioned upbringing and conditioned to believe what they did. If they'd known how worshipped mutants were to become..well, you laugh at the thought._

_When you hit high-school, you were bullied. Badly. Your brother suck up for you, despite your inevitable sibling drift. But one day he lost his cool and hurled a student across a room, without so much as lifting a finger. He was expelled. And he ran away from home._

_Years passed before you saw him again. Your parents moved on easier than you did. They'd already banished him emotionally long before._

_You were coming home from your part-time job, and you walked into the house. He was waiting for you._

_"Set?!" You'd cried, hugging him. And he told you about how he'd been training. Growning. Developing. And how he realised he was above everyone else. He was designed to rule; to lead. He was going to take over everything._

_You told him he was crazy, but he laughed._

_Then your parents came home and they were terrified. Told the freak to get out of their house. Set said he would but he had something to do first. Kill him._

_Before you could even blink, he'd torn them apart. They were barely bodies left. Just piles of blood and limbs._

_And you were screaming. He wanted you to join him. Despite your current lack of powers. He wanted someone he trusted._

_You said no._

_And he grabbed a knife and split your abdomen in two, and your guts were pouring out and the only reason they didn't fall out completely is because you collapsed face first, protecting your inside from coming any more loose._

_When you woke up in hospital, you discovered your house had burned down and there was a body inside._

_You always thought it was his._

_But you were wrong._

_Homeless, with no family and living off a part - time wage that didn't even cover food lead you spiralling into your depression and suicide attempts. But you decided to leave that part out for now._

* * *

"And now," You finished, "He has Tony under total control," 

"Well we are going to find him," Fury said shortly, "And you're going to take him down. 

You blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! This chapter was horrible to write, not because I didn't want to write it, but because I lost EVERYTHING after I wrote it all and was about to publish it. And I had to re-write it!
> 
> However, it's my birthday today! I'm seventeen! Yey :D


	7. Rubaiyat 12

That night you tossed and turned, the bed being too warm then too cold. No one was asleep in the Stark tower; and no one wanted to anyway. Your ceiling became the focus of your vision as you stared at it absently, a million thoughts running through your head. 

That it was your fault. That you were to blame.

You felt uneasy being in the Stark Tower when you knew what had happened to Tony. What YOU had done to Tony.

Without even thinking any further, you decided to leave. You knew it'd be better for everyone. You'd leave, find Set and end this madness you'd brought to the Avengers. 

You pulled open your window and a sudden rush of brisk, night air hit you. You were chilled; but flying always warmed you.

You stepped out onto the ledge, then off it, and flew up onto the roof of the Tower. You hover just about the raised edge of the rooftop, looking out at the city below you and sigh heavily, the weight of your guilt resting on your shoulders.

"Going somewhere?" 

You turn, and see Captain America standing, arms crossed, looking at you.

"Why are you in costume?" You ask, looking him up and down.

"It's protocol in emergency situations. Why are you about to leave?"

You shrug, and spin in the air, ready to kick off and leave.

"It's not your fault you know," The hero said suddenly. You freeze, without looking back.

"Of course you'd say that," you spat bitterly, "They all think it is. I know you do too,"

"(Y/N)," He said forcefully, but you turn and interrupted him, tears forming in your eyes.

"IT IS," You yelled, "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE CAME HERE," 

"(Y/N)," Captain America repeated, but more gently this time. 

"What?" You muttered, looking at your feet and the ground all the way below them.

"Even if we'd had known about this before you came to us; we'd have still accepted you. We'd have still considered you one of us," You went to speak, but he continued, "You know what happened with Thor's brother, right? Why'd you think we wouldn't want you after that?"

"Look what he did to Tony," You argued desperately.

"Tony has nearly died more times than I care to mention; and he'll be fine this time," He said firmly, "Come down and talk to me. If you still want to leave afterwards, I'll let you,"

You hesitated, but floated downward and joined the costumed hero on the balcony. 

"Sit,"

You sat down, leaning against the ledge, looking up at the night sky. You shivered, and he pulled you close to him. You sat in silence for a moment.

"How long have you had depression for?" He asked suddenly. Your heart dropped.

"What?" You stammered. You saw him smile sadly.

"I've had depression before; nearly all of us here have. I noticed almost immediately." 

You nod, "Uh, yeah I have it,"

"How long?" He repeated.

"S-since Set," 

He nodded, as if he had expected it, "Do you have scars?"

You nod again.

He wraps his arm around you, and pulls you in closer. 

"Have you tried to kill yourself?" 

You don't reply, and he didn't push the question any further. You sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, watching your breath rise up in the air.

"All treasures ain’t worth this oppression.  
All pleasures ain’t worth one transgression.  
Not even seven thousand years of joy  
Is worth seven days of depression."

You looked up at Captain America, eyed widened, "What was that?" you whispered.

"A poem I heard once. By Shams al-Din Hafiz," He whispered back. 

You looked at each other for a moment more, and you realised you were still crying. The Captain's eyes flicked back to your tears, then to your lips, then to your eyes.

You looked at him, unsure, until the leaned forward and kissed you.

Seconds passed, entwined with him, before you heard a voice.

"I hate you break this to you," Black Widow said, "But we found where he is. We're moving out." 

She turned, and you swear you saw her eyes pricked with tears before she disappeared out of the rooftop door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for a month or so now I’ve been writing a play, but I hated it because it isn’t real and it wasn’t truely reflective. 
> 
> So I’m looking for stories, because the play focuses on a therapy group for teenagers. 
> 
> Specifically, it features a MTF transperson; a boy suffering from EDNOS; a girl trying to cope with the consequences of being raped; a girl facing depression and self-harm and a boy whose father is out of the picture and mother is an alcoholic. 
> 
> It also features the therapist himself, who lost his sister and girlfriend to suicide.
> 
> So what I am asking is for anyone who has had experiences with these circumstances, anyone at all, to share their story with me. It’ll be totally anonymous, and I’d never share your identity, and you’ll obviously be credited for what you tell me in the play. 
> 
> It’s just, if I want this to be 100% real and hard-hitting, I need 100% real stories.
> 
> Thank you for your time. 
> 
> If you wish to be part of this: message me for my email address :)


	8. A/N

So it's been over two years since I updated this story.

 

A lot happened to me in the last two years & I fell out of the fanfiction and writing community, with little want to return. Until recently. 

 

In the last two years I graduated high school, went to university for 5 months, dropped out to accept a job with the BBC, got diagnosed with epilepsy, moved out, broke up with an abusive boyfriend who I mentioned in previous fanfictions & met the man of my dreams. 

 

I'm not looking for sympathy, I'm looking for understanding as to why I dropped off the face of the earth. 

  
However, I'm back. And I loved this story, and I am just wondering if anyone would be interested in me continuing it? 

If not, I won't lose any sleep over it, hahaha :)


	9. Busted Head, Busted Ship

‘So, um, how did you find him?’ you asked.

 

You were stood in S. H. I. E. L. D’s helicarrier, flying at a pace that you could argue was still slower than your heart rate. Your palms were sweating, and you wiped them in your jumpsuit, but it was fruitless. Despite being thousands of miles in the sky, you felt claustrophobic. You couldn’t shake this horrific feeling of dread. 

 

Fury was stood next to you, looking out of the front windows into the clouds. His hands were behind his back, and he looked stone cold. 

 

‘He told us.’ he said shortly.

 

‘Excuse me?’ you turned to face him. You’d been confused by everything lately, and this was just adding to it. 

 

Behind you, past the computers with agents furiously typing away, the rest of the Avengers stood at the table. They were talking in low, hushed voices, looking as equally forlorn as Fury. You couldn’t help feeling that they were talking about you, and about how you were at fault. You wouldn’t blame them.

 

Your mind flew back to the events of a few hours ago, at night. Dawn was breaking now, and the sunlight was piercing through the clouds, through the glass, warming your face. You would’ve been blinded by the light, but your eyes had clouded over and adapted to the harsh rays, giving you vision and no pain. 

 

Captain America - Steve - had kissed you. He’s wrapped his arms around you, and allowed you a safe space to be honest about your depression. But you couldn’t forget the imagine of Black Widow  - Natasha - looking pained as she turned away from the moment. Was she gay? Were you? 

 

‘We received a message,’ Fury’s voice broke your stream of thoughts, ‘A video call. Of Tony. Well, Set. Telling us where he was and challenging us to come and get him.’

 

‘And why wasn’t I told this?’ You didn’t like to talk back to Fury. If anything, he terrified you. But, for all his horrific flaws, Set was your blood relative and you should’ve been kept informed.

 

‘It was a decision I made that I appreciate you don’t question.’

 

Before you had a chance to retort, Fury had marched off, to look at some monitors behind the row of agents. You breathed heavily, and turned to look out the window.

 

You felt a presence join you on your left. You didn’t look; you didn’t need to. You saw Bruce’s reflection in the window./span>

‘Your eyes are different,’ He said, more as a statement than anything else.

 

You nodded, ‘It’s my adaptability. The sun was hurting my eyes, and I couldn’t see. I changed that.’

 

Bruce laughed, ‘I wish I could, I can barely see. We’re almost there now anyway,’

 

‘Where is ‘there’?’ you were infuriated with how out of the loop you had been kept.

 

‘An island off-shore. Not sure what the name of it was; it wasn’t populated anyway. Which is reassuring.’

 

You didn’t reply. You knew why it was reassuring; no casualties.

 

‘It should’ve been me going. Alone.’ 

 

‘You know we couldn’t let that happen.’ 

 

You snorted, ‘You should’ve. Look at how pissed they are at me!’ 

 

You had risen your voice, failing your arm behind you to gesture at the Avengers. A few eyes glanced up in your direction. 

 

‘You can’t choose your family, and you can’t choose what they do. They, and most certainly me, I couldn’t hold something like that against you.’

 

You nodded, sighing, and not believing him at all, ‘Yeah.’ you said softly.

 

‘What can Set do? What is your understanding of his powers?’

 

You considered this, ‘I think he can control materials - or matter. He can take apart things, rebuild them, rip them in two.’ 

 

Before you let Bruce comment on this, you said simply, ‘I need the bathroom.’

 

As you paced off, passing the table full of Avengers. You heard your name being called, but didn’t bother turning around to see who it was. 

 

You pushed the door open to the bathroom. Your breathing had picked up, and you splashed water on your face to try and take the redness out of your cheeks. You rested your hands on the sink, and stared into the mirror at yourself. You were wearing one of the S. H. I. E. L. D. agent jumpsuits, considering you didn’t have a uniform for your Pandora hero alias yet. 

  
Hero. You scoffed at the word. You didn’t feel particularly heroic right now. You turned, grabbed the sleek glass handle of the door to leave.

 

That was then the entire aircraft shook, and you were thrown back into the room. You heard screams. 

 

***

 

You could’ve only been out for a few moments before you suddenly came to. You had smacked your head against the sink, and you raised you hand to feel the blood. Not a lot, and not a bad cut, but it stung. 

 

Then your mind was registered to what was happening. There entire aircraft was falling, and could hear blood-curdling screams. Fighting against the currents of the movement, you pulling yourself forward to escape the room. 

 

You felt a sudden blast of cold air. 

 

The ship had been ripped in two. 

 

And you were hurdling toward the ground below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering it's been two years, I felt we needed a dramatic chapter. You've earned it for waiting so long. 
> 
> A few things! I'm writing another reader-insert based around the X-Men universe. Hit up my account and give it a read, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, hit me up on social media!  
> Insta - amyycookie  
> Snapchat - amybby14  
> (Whoever follows & adds me, I'll follow & add back!)


	10. Sunken Ship

You stood, gripping onto the door frame, frozen in horror. Immediately in front of you was the torn shards of the aircraft, and you were falling. 

 

Across the gap, on the other side of the broken ship, Hawkeye stood.

 

‘(Y/N)! ARE YOU OKAY?’ He screamed over the sound of winds. You nodded, trying to find your words, your hair whipping against your face. 

 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” you shrieked back to him.

 

Hawkeye shook his head, ‘NO TIME, YOU HAVE TO GET OVER TO THIS SIDE. THE CONTROLS ARE GETTING REBOOTED, WE CAN STAY IN THE AIR, BUT THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT THIS SIDE.’

 

You didn’t move. Didn’t speak. Your eyes didn’t water against the harsh winds, and you had your adaptability to thank for that. 

 

‘IS THERE ANYONE ELSE ON THIS SIDE?’ you cried. 

 

‘I DON’T KNOW. I DON’T THINK SO. LOOK, YOU NEED TO COME OVER. THOR IS TRYING TO HOLD YOUR SIDE UP, THE ENGINES ARE BEYOND FIXING, BUT IT ISN’T WORKING. YOU CAN’T WAIT, YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HERE.’

 

You shook your head. You’d never forgive yourself if there was someone - anyone - on the side of your ship. You had to go and check. 

 

‘I NEED SEE. WHAT IF SOMEONE IS THERE?’

 

Hawkeye looked frustrated, but he couldn’t argue with you. You were heroes after all. His side of the broken craft was stabilized, and you inwardly smirked at your bad luck. You had to be on the side of the ship without all the heroes, and the main engines. You were the one falling.

 

‘IT’S TOO DANGEROUS, WHAT IF YOU FALL?’

 

‘I DON’T FALL. I FLY.’

 

‘PANDORA!’ 

 

You knew Hawkeye couldn’t stop you. He couldn’t jump between the gap - he’d fall to his death. You had to go back. You couldn’t wait. 

 

You turned, and ran. 

 

Your side had stabilized, but was still falling. Thor was holding it up, but it wouldn’t be for long. You battered from room to room, swinging open doors, and screaming names, and luckily you found nobody. You were momentarily relieved, and went to leave.

 

But you heard a whimpered coming from a collapsed pile of rubble from behind you. Someone’s hand was stuck weakly out, fingers curling in pain. 

 

You pulled apart the pile, upper arms throbbing against the pain, but that didn’t matter right now. You were running on limited time, and someone was stuck. Nothing else mattered.

 

The body trapped under the debris was revealed.

 

‘Natasha,’ you whispered. You froze, forgetting the rest of the terror around you, until her eyes flickered open, and she caught your gaze. She made no facial expression, but her eyes said it all.

 

‘Let’s get out of here,” you said, determinedly.

 

She was weak, and the extent of the injuries was yet to be determined, but the assassin was able to get to her feet. You were internally relieved, because you knew you wouldn’t be able to carry her, you didn’t have the strength.

 

She wrapped one arm around your shoulder, and leant on you as you hobbled along to the edge of the sinking airship.

 

You looked up. Your heart sank. The recovered side of the carrier was flying, much more higher up. You knew it was too dangerous for it to lower to get up to you. You were going to crash into the sea if you didn’t leave soon. You could adapt, but you didn’t fancy swimming, and who knew what would happen to Black Widow.

 

‘What do we do?’ Natasha whispered horsely next to you.

 

‘I’ll fly,’ you decided, ‘Hold on,’

 

You wrapped your arm around Natasha waist, as she threw her other arm up and around your neck. You rose, and immediately felt the weight of her pull you down. You sunk suddenly, but recovered, and pressed upwards. 

 

You would’ve taken the moment to turn, and watched half of the most impressive feat of technology to date crash into the ocean; becoming more of a submarine than an aircraft. But you couldn’t risk letting your grip on Natasha fail, and that could be sooner than you thought, considering your exhaustion. 

 

You reached the surviving side of the Helicarrier, and collapsed in a heap, trying to catch a breath that wouldn’t come. Black Widow lay next to you, groaning quietly. 

 

‘Thank god,’ you heard a voice, and felt someone pulling you closer into the ship, away from the edge. 

 

‘Hawkeye,’ you smiled up at a concerned face, ‘Is Natasha okay?’

 

‘We don’t know yet, but I know you did save her,’

 

You began sitting up, feeling the ache across your joints, and noticed Natasha getting lead off by an agent, ‘And you didn’t want to me go and look,’.

 

Hawkeye stuck his hand out to help you up, and you accepted, getting onto your feet, even though only thing you wanted to do right now was lie on floor and sleep for a couple days.

 

You followed him back through to the main room; it looked as close to organise chaos as you could describe. Fury was stood at the table, surrounded by Avengers. Agents sat at the computer, furiously typing away. But there was an air of shock. People looked pale, distressed, and injured. You saw someone sitting, holding a damp cloth with blood on it to their forehead whilst someone else leaned over, observing them, assuring them it wasn’t too bad.

 

You sat down at the table, next to Hawkeye.

 

‘What was that?’

 

You tried to sound demanding, angry, but your voice came out shaky. 

 

‘Your brother tore apart the ship.’ Fury said quite shortly, ‘We saw him on the monitors.’

 

You weren’t really sure how to respond to that, ‘Does that mean we’re close then?’

 

‘We’re just about to land on the island now.’

 

You stood, and turned your back to them, crossing your arms. This was getting too real, too dangerous, for your liking. 

 

‘And this land will be a lot more dangerous if your brother had not torn apart our ship,’ Fury said pointedly. 

 

You turned, ready to bite his head off, but he had already marched away.


	11. Worms

As Fury had predicted, it was a shaky landing. The destruction of the Helicarrier, coupled with the paranoia that Set could potentially strike again, led to an unfavourable descent. 

 

Once Fury had stormed off, you returned to the edge of the ship, where the split had been made. You felt the wind violently blow your hair across your face. It was like standing at the edge of a boat. You toyed with the idea of leaping out, flying ahead and handling your brother yourself. You knew that’s how it should’ve been, but you figured you’d be caught up with quick enough by the Avengers.

 

The landing sent a thud shaking through the machine, and if airships could sigh, you could’ve sworn it did. Almost as if it was finally grateful to be able to rest. Your mind wandered, and you remembered that worms, when cut in two, grow new halves and become two separate, brand new worms. If the Helicarrier did that, you doubted you’d be surprised. Not much surprised you anymore.

 

A few moments of organisation passed, and you joined the Avengers on the grass outside. Captain America; the man who had passionately kissed you after your bid to escape the Stark tower and chase down your brother yourself. Bruce; understanding, sweet and definitely too good to be exposed to the horror Set could create. Hawkeye; the sassy archer who comforted you after your panic attack. Thor; the God  who found you on top of the bridge and rescued you from the horrific life you were leading.

 

You were missing Black Widow, the assassin who had been pained by Captain America’s advances toward you. And, of course, Iron Man, who was currently taken over by your brother.

 

Then there was you, Pandora. Depressed, scarred, angry, and completely, over-whelmingly terrified.

 

Fury watched you all.

 

‘We’re a bit worse for wear. And this won’t be easy. I can’t guarantee you will all survive. This gentlemen has abilities far beyond what we can completely understand. 

 

If you have to kill Tony to stop him, I don’t expect any of you to hesitate.’

 

No one spoke.

 

‘There is a building through a clearing about five minutes in this direction. An abandoned lab. Probably Set’s hideout for the past few years as he grew and developed his powers. Otherwise, the island is inhabited, which makes a nice change. No civilian casualties.’

 

Fury dismissed you. Thor swung his Mjolnir, and shot off upwards.

 

‘It’s not a race,’ Hawkeye said next to you. You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, but you sensed an edge to his words.

 

You rose too, feeling that weightlessness fill you up as you flew. The island wasn’t huge; you could walk it in a day. A forest surrounded most of it, bar a distinct clearing with a building slapped into the middle of it. You saw the ocean, the flaming remains of the end of the Helicarrier somewhere in the distance, and the suggestions of land beyond that. You took a second to admire the views. 

 

You followed the path of Thor, feeling inwardly grateful you didn’t have to walk. It would be easily ten more minutes before Hawkeye and Captain America joined you. And you weren’t even sure Bruce was joining you unless it called for a Code Green (which you just knew it would).

 

The twigs snapped under your feet as you landed back on flat earth. Thor stood next to you, and you both studied the building. Outside, it was painfully dull. It gave off a hospital vibe, and was not welcoming at the least.

 

‘If this island is not inhabited, how did this building come to be?’ Thor considered.

 

‘Knowing the strength of his powers, it wouldn’t shock me if Set built this in under a week.’ you replied coldly. It was just another reminder of what you were up against.

 

You breathed deeply, ‘No point on waiting for the others. We’re fucked no matter what we do.’

 

Thor nodded, and swung his hammer against the wall. The grey plaster gave way, shattered loudly, and opened up a giant hole in the side of the building. As the dust settled, Thor entered.

 

‘I’m sure there was a door,’ you muttered.

 

You went to take a step forward, and felt arms wrap around you, pulling you back. You squealed, and a hand flew over your mouth. 

 

‘Don’t even think about talking, or I can slice you in two again.’

 

_ Set. _

 

You froze. Not out of obedience, but out of fear. 

 

You were lead backwards, into the forest and the darkness. You watched more Avengers strode into the clearing, and poured into the open hole of the building that the God had created unnecessarily. No one would notice you going deeper between the trees.

 

***

Set had lead you as far away from the building as he could in the space of ten minutes, whilst still trying to physically dominate you. Even though both of you knew who the weaker of the two of you were. 

 

He stopped. The area where you stood was about the size of a back garden, with all the trees being completely pushed to the side, onto the ground. He’d clearly wandered here before, and created a pathway.

 

It still took you aback to see Tony stand before you. Although his mannerisms, words and angered eyes were completely like your siblings.

 

‘Why have you taken me here?’ you lowered your eyebrows, ‘Killing us off one by one?’

 

Set laughed, ‘Contrary to what you may believe, I want this to be as painless as possible. I don’t want any victims.’

 

You snorted, and curled your fingers, ‘You could’ve fooled me. Is Tony dead?’

 

‘No, he’s still in here. Deep down. I can hear him sometimes, if I’m quiet enough. But he can’t leave unless I let him. And,’ he laughed, ‘Unfortunately for you, if I die, he’ll die. It’s his body, after all.’

 

You gritted your teeth, ‘Why are you back? After all this time?’

 

‘There is nothing I want more than you, sissy. We’re a team. We’re the same.  _ Different. _ ’

 

‘I am nothing like you. I didn’t murder our parents. I didn’t slice my sibling open.’

 

Set turned his back toward you, ‘Biologically, yes, they produced me. But they’ll never be my parents. You were.. collateral damage.’

 

As he ranted, you saw an opportunity and crept up behind him. You didn’t have a plan of action, but were perfectly happy to attack him in a blind rage. However, he snapped around, and Tony’s hand curled around your wrist, tight enough to bruise.

 

‘Mistake.’ he growled.

 

He tossed you through the air, too fast to stop yourself, and you collided violently against a tree and crashed onto the ground. Winded, and sporting a head wound, you pulled yourself up, spitting blood.

 

‘Fuck you,’ you spat, ‘Why aren’t you even here in your own body?’

 

Set lit up, and clapped his hands together, ‘Oh that! That was a hilarious little mishap. A couple months ago, I was working on a new project. Something to allow me to harvest powers from others. I was experimenting, getting help from some..  _ willing  _ lab assistants. Something must’ve not connected properly, as we experienced some unfortunate explosions. My body died, but my essence lived on. Something in the serum I was making, perhaps? And I found I could inhabit bodies of others. However, I’m sure if the body dies when I’m still in it, I’ll die too.’

 

‘I wish you would die,’ 

 

‘I’m sure.’

 

He approached you, and slowly used his thumb to rub some blood off your forehead. You slapped his arm away.

 

‘I can fly you know. What if I just flew away? Came back with the full force of the Avengers?’

 

Set stared at you, with almost some form of pity through his eyes. But that changed almost immediately. He flicked his hand up, and the upper half of your agent jumpsuit tore off, leaving you in nothing but your bra. Exposed.

 

The cold didn’t hit you. Again, you found yourself thanking your adaptability. 

 

Set ran his finger down the deep, dark scar across your abdomen, ‘I’ll remind you what happens when you piss me off.’

 

He noticed the self inflicted scars covering your arms and stomach, ‘Nice to know you were pained by me leaving you.’

 

‘You fucking wish,’

 

He grabbed your throat, and held you up, your bare back splintered by the bark.

 

‘I might have lied when I said I wanted no victims. I just wanted you alone,’

 

You smirked down at him as he rose you up with his hands, ‘If you’re trying to choke me, it won’t work. I adapt.’

 

Set smiled, ‘Exactly why I wanted you alone. Your powers may be weaker than mine, but they are unique in their own merit. And our abilities combined? It’d be beautiful. So if you don’t wish to team up with me as an ally, well.. I’ll do it by force.’

 

Set - or rather, Tony’s - eyes rolled back into his head. A white aura shrouded him, and you were dropped to the ground. You felt you should’ve done something, anything. But you couldn’t.

 

The feeling washed over your feet, and filled you up. Almost like the warmth of alcohol as you get drunker.

 

Your body was shaking as the aura passed from Tony’s body to yours. It felt almost as if your very being was being pushed into the background. Like you could see and feel everything, but nothing was within your control.

 

‘We’re a team at last,’

 

The words had came from your mouth, but you hadn’t said them. Your body stretched, but you hadn’t done it.

 

Set had taken over you.

 

_ ‘What have you done?’  _ you thought. Unsure if you were aiming that at yourself or your brother.

 

‘I’ve done what had to be done. Oh did I not mention that? We share a body. Your thoughts are my thoughts.’

 

Set made you begin walking, back in the direction of the lab and the Avengers. You were completely powerless.


	12. Kill me, please.

You felt like a video character. You were walking. Manoeuvring. Talking. But it wasn’t your choice. Someone had ultimate control over you. 

 

You were standing outside the building. You heard nothing; the Avengers were further in. Where they realising Set wasn’t there? That you weren’t there? 

 

_ Set please.  _ You thought.  _ Don’t do this. _

 

‘Shut up! God. You’re nearly as bad as Tony was.’

 

You’d left Tony further back in the forest. He was unconscious, in a heap on the floor next to the moss and twigs. But he had been alive. 

 

You were entering the building. It was eerily similar to that of a hospital, but more impersonal. This wasn’t a place of healing. This was something much more corrupt.

 

You walked up the stairs, to the first floor, and you fought it with every fibre of your soul. And for a brief second it worked; on the final step, Set paused before resting your foot down, as if something was holding him back. But he still overpowered you.

 

‘Nice try. You know, Tony gave up after a while of fighting me. He knew there was no point.’

 

_ I’ll never stop fighting you. _

 

On the first floor, you found the main laboratory. A wide open space, which let in a surprising amount of natural light from the wide-length windows spread across the entirety of the wall. It was an ironically warm setting. 

 

‘(Y/N)?’

 

You turned, and Hawkeye stood, watching you from the other side of the room. 

 

‘You okay? Why are you half naked?’

 

He approached you, ‘We haven’t found anything. It might have just been a wild goose chase.’

 

You were trying so hard to talk. To scream. To beg Clint to run from you so you weren’t the cause of his death.

 

‘Let me assure you, it wasn’t,’ you found yourself saying on behalf of Set.

 

Hawkeye stepped back, ‘(Y/N)?’. He looked confused, but he knew what was happening. His eyes lowered. 

 

He pulled out an arrow and aimed it at you. You were inwardly begging him him to shoot you, directly in the heart. 

 

‘Set, let (Y/N) go,’ the archer said lowly and evenly. 

 

You were laughing at him.

 

Your arm moved up, picking Clint up, and throwing him against the far wall. He landed with an audible ‘oomph’ and the arrow fell to the floor, several feet away from him. Set rose it, and took it into your hand. 

 

_ Set I am begging you. _

 

Suddenly the arrow flew behind you, and you heard a moan of pain. Turning, you saw you had shot Captain America in the arm as he had been attempting to creep behind you. He pulled the arrow out, and a shot of blood followed. He winced.

 

But he still rose his shield, and hurled it toward you. You stopped it in midair, and felt Set forcing you to talk again.

 

‘Not today, pretty boy.’

 

The shield was shot out the window. The glass shattered, pouring outside as a flash of blue, white and red followed it. 

 

As Set took a moment to admire the broken window, you were caught off guard by a fist coming from your left. Hawkeye. 

 

You staggered, and felt a blood rush to your cheek. You turned, grabbing Hawkeye’s fist as he aimed for you again. You both fought against each other's weight, but ultimately you won, sending Hawkeye flying off again. 

 

Captain America followed suit, trying to take you out with fist fights. But it was never going to work. Set’s shear strength was too much, and both heroes were just fighting a losing battle. 

 

Just then, Thor appeared at the doorway. Set roared, and brought the doorway crashing down on top of him. At the same time, you again sent Captain America soaring through the air. This time, however, Set took it a little further, and the soldier battered through the wall itself, into the next room.

 

You were doing everything you could. Oh god, you were trying. Set was just toying with your friends right now, throwing them about without even breaking a sweat. But he could kill them in an instant, tearing them in two like he did to your parents.

 

Moments of this passed. The three Avengers would catch you off guard for a second, and you would catch a punch, a kick, or an arrow would graze right past you. But it would be followed by them getting thrown about the building like dog toys.

 

You tried in vain to keep Set distracted enough so your friends could attack you, but he was as smart as he was deadly, and he could see right through you.

 

_ Set please end this. I’ll come peacefully. Help you find a new body. Join you as a team. Just end this. _

 

‘Sissy, you won’t. I know you won’t. And why would I risk leaving your body when I have you right here?’

 

Set had taken everything from you. Your parents. Your home. Your rights to a healthy, scar free body. Your hope for the future. He’d even taken your own body.

 

And now he was taking away your friends.

 

_ Set I’m begging you. I have nothing left. You’ve taken everything. Don’t take these guys too. _

 

Set didn’t even dignify that with a reply, but your pleading must’ve fuelled him somehow. He had pinned Hawkeye down, and was punching him over and over. His face became bloodier and bloodier. It was a horrific sight.

 

‘NOOOOOOOOOO,’

 

Your scream had broken through the barrier. It had came out your own mouth. No one was expecting it. 

 

You leapt back, feeling your body fight against itself as Set fought back for control. Hawkeye took this opportunity to leap up, and out the way of direct attack.

 

‘YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME,’ you screamed. Your body was flailing. Set was trying to take back over, but your sheer rage was so intense that you were fighting back. Your hands were against your ears, in a desperate attempt to drown out Set’s yells of abuse from inside your head. Your eyes were shut, and you bashed yourself against the wall out of desperation.

 

You lost control of your hand, and sent someone across the room. You heard someone scream your name.

 

You attempted to stagger to the other side of the room. The battle for dominance was exhausting but you knew what you had to do. If Set could be distracted by you trying to regain control, you could throw yourself out the window before he could make you fly.

 

You had to die.

 

But before you had any chance to change anything, Set took back over. You stopped moving. You looked out the window, into the forest.

 

‘That was close,’ he directed you to say, and you felt laughter escape your throat.

 

You turned, and faced the stunned looks of the three Avengers; Thor, Captain America and a bloody faced Hawkeye.

 

You suddenly felt a sense of what Set was going to do next. You knew he was out to kill now.

 

You summoned every last amount of strength you had to. 

 

You remembered how it felt watching your parents get torn apart. You remember watching your own guts fall out of the gaping wound in you abdomen. You remembered every failure, every defeat you faced in life. You remembered every scar, and every ounce of rage and hurt and anxiety.

 

You managed to hold your body still, frozen in place. Neither you nor Set could move.

 

You watched the heroes approach you, cautious and concerned.

 

‘Kill me,’ you whispered, begging, ‘He can’t stop unless you kill me,’

 

Before you had second to think, your eyes lowered, whether it be by your choice or Set’s,and you saw the head of an arrow disappear into your chest.

  
And before you had a chance to register the pain, you fell backwards. Out the window. 


	13. Everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for you all.

The last thing you expected to do after dying was to wake up.

 

You had woken up with a sudden jerk; that sensation of falling before you jolt awake. You were confused, and anxious, struggling to breathe. You were coughing and gagging as you reached your hands up and felt a breathing tube reaching into your throat.

 

You grabbed it and pulled it out, howling in pain, momentarily choking. It came out, and you threw the entire length of it onto the floor. You coughed up a little blood, probably due to the violent removal of your tube.

 

You sat up, trying to slow your panicked  breathing, and looked around the room. You recognized it as a treatment room in the Avengers headquarters. 

 

You were dawning one of those tacky hospital gowns, which you were none too pleased about. An IV drip was coming out of your left arm, which you took your time to pull out, wincing a little. 

 

You pulled back the cover that was laid over you, to assess the rest of the damage. You groaned.

 

Your right leg was in a cast, that travelled up and over you knee. It was set in a bend position; how it would be if you were sitting on a chair. It was held up in the air by a harness, meaning you weren’t able to roll over. You were surprised you hadn’t noticed it sooner.

 

Your sides were aching with every heavy breath, and after pulling back your gown, you saw deep purple and yellow bruises covering your right side of your ribs.

 

‘Well at least we know what side I landed on,’ you muttered. Your voice was hoarse, and your throat sore.

 

In the middle of your chest, five stitches rested, from where the arrowhead had entered you.

 

You decided not to inspect your broken body any further. Especially your face.

 

You noticed a wheelchair positioned next to your bed, and saw your opportunity to get out of the somewhat claustrophobic room. You gently removed your broken leg from the harness, feeling a throbbing pain under the plaster. You pulled the wheelchair in closer, and maneuvered slowly and carefully from the bed onto it, letting out an audible ‘humph’ as you did so.

 

This wasn’t your first time in a wheelchair; after Set’s assault, you had became too weak to walk for a period of time, and tired easily. So as you wheeled yourself out the room, you didn’t struggle too much. 

 

You made your way down to the end of the corridor, taking a lift down to the floor below, making your way to the main room. The walls were essentially windows, and gave a wonderful view of the city below. There was a bar, and a huge lounge area. It’s where most of the parties were entertained. 

 

You found a pathway that allowed you to approach the window, and you sat in your chair, catching your breath, and watched the people below. It was later than you thought, and the sun had began to set in the distance. It was a truly magnificent view.

 

But of course, such a building never allowed for much privacy and it wasn’t long before you heard your name being called from behind you.

 

‘Y/N? You’re awake? How did you get down here? I mean.. oh my God,’

 

You turned yourself, and saw Natasha standing, watching you with an expression you couldn’t quite place. That quickly changed to relief and she pulled you into a hug. You felt your body protest to the embrace, and pain flooded your system, but you hugged her back and enjoyed her warmth.

 

She stepped back, ‘I can’t believe you’re awake, I’m so glad you’re up, I mean for a moment there..’ she shook her head, and just smiled at you.

 

‘Are you okay?’ you asked, ‘Last time I saw you, you were under a pile of rubble in a crashing ship,’

 

‘Your voice sounds hellish,’ she looked at you with sympathy, ‘But yes, I’m fine,’

 

‘And Tony?’

 

‘He’s fine too, which is unfortunate for us,’

 

You laughed, and your hand flew up to your throat when more pain hit.

 

‘What happened?’ you croaked.

 

‘Wait for that, I’m getting the others,’

 

***

The Avengers sat on the couches of the lounge, staring at your almost expectantly. For the first time in a while, they wore casual clothes, and it relaxed you to see them so informal.

 

You remained sat in your wheelchair, not particularly inclined to move, mostly due to the potential embarrassment of asking for help. You were still wearing the scratchy gown, but Steve provided you with a blanket to wrap around yourself. You couldn’t help but feel like an old lady, but you were sick, so you allowed yourself the comfort.

 

It was nice to see their faces. Soft, concerned, and familiar. You’d been given a glass of water, which cleared your throat almost immediately. But you’d also been scolded by Bruce for pulling out the breathing tube and IV drip yourself. 

 

You decided to begin the apologies for a situation you considered entirely your fault.

 

‘Tony, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe that happened to you, that was entirely my fault, please forgive me. I never-’

 

Tony interrupted you with a wave of his hand, ‘You weren’t to know that your psycho brother was going to possess me and try to kill everyone. It happens,’

 

He shot you a wink, and you smiled appreciatively at him, but you weren’t finished yet.

 

‘But Natasha got hurt, and all you guys nearly drowned, and you all hate me, and-’

 

‘Y/N, just stop,’ Clint said.

 

‘Right,’ you mumbled, ‘But still, sorry,’

 

‘You can sit here for a bit, but I’m incredibly uncomfortable with you being outwith the treatment area. You need medicine; morphine, the lot,’ Bruce was in full mama hen mode. He hadn’t stopped fussing since he arrived. But you didn’t mind.

 

‘That’s fine,’ you agreed, ‘But can we move the stuff to my room? I’d be much more comfortable, and inclined to stay put,’

 

‘Deal.’

 

There was a pause. No one was sure what to say next.

 

‘I’m guessing you’re going to want to.. know what happened afterwards,’ Steve said carefully.

 

‘How am I not dead?’

 

‘Honestly? We don’t know,’ Bruce said.

 

‘Not that we wanted you to die,’ Thor was quick to add, ‘We’re very pleased with how things turned out,’

 

‘Of course,’ Natasha chimed in. 

 

‘Thank you,’ you grinned.

 

‘The fall was pretty brutal, as you can probably tell,’ Bruce continued, as gently as he could.

 

‘Yeah, you look  _ shit _ ,’ Tony joked. You snorted, and agreed. 

 

‘What is the, eh, extent of my injuries? Don’t hold back,’ you finally asked.

 

‘Bruce can answer this one,’ Clint threw his hands up.

 

‘Well, as I said, the fall was bad. The arrow fell out your chest during the process, which was something, but ultimately didn’t help much. You might have noticed, but you landed on your right side. You fractured your lower leg and -’

 

‘It was disgusting, your bone was sticking out and everything,’ Tony added, laughed. Natasha shot him a look, but you laughed too.

 

‘Yeah, um, you shattered your knee too,’ Bruce added.

 

‘Oh,’ you blinked, ‘Shit. What does that mean now?’

 

‘A lot of physiotherapy. It’ll be rough, but you’ll manage,’

 

You yawned suddenly, flushing a little with embarrassment.

 

‘Sorry, we’ll speed this up,’ Bruce looked at you apologetically.

 

‘You tired? You were just out of it for five days,’ Tony was clearly trying to lighten the mood. You appreciated it. 

 

‘Five days? Damn.’ you let out a lengthy sigh.

 

‘You bruised a couple ribs, broke one of them. Other than that, just a few stitches, some cuts, the usual.’ Bruce finished.

 

‘Fighting fit,’ you chuckled. If you didn’t laugh, you’d probably cry over your broken body. At least you weren’t dead.

 

‘So, (Y/N), we had a question for you,’ Steve lowered his eyebrows, looking serious,’Thankfully, you didn’t pass away. But, because of that, we’ve been wondering, is Set still in there?’

 

You didn’t even have to consider that, at all. 

 

‘No. He isn’t. I have complete control over myself. My head feels...quiet. He’s gone.’ 

 

There was almost a collective sigh of relief. The elephant in the room was gone. 

 

‘For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about your brother’ Steve said, ‘He was still family.’

 

‘That Set, the Set you met, wasn’t my brother. My brother was the man before my parents kicked out. He was good, ultimately,’

 

‘He was still mad though,’ Tony announced, ‘But hey, you and Thor have that in common now. Insane brothers,’

 

Thor simply shook his head. You smiled softly, ‘Yeah,’ you whispered, ‘There’s that.’

 

‘(Y/N), are you okay?’ Natasha asked. 

 

‘Yes,’ you looked at your friends, ‘Yes, I think I am,’ 

 

***

 

That night you lay in bed, the tiny beeping of a monitor being the only noise you could hear. Your leg was still suspended in mid-air, but you were comfortable. 

 

And for the first time in your life, you were truly happy.

 

You had conquered your past. Found a home, friends, a purpose. Once you overcame physiotherapy, you’d be back out there saving lives.

 

Everything was calm. And everything was okay.

 

You smiled to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER**
> 
> I know there was a love triangle between Natasha, Steve & you. I cannot decide who to choose.
> 
> So instead I am writing SIX epilogue chapters, each one based on one of the Avengers.
> 
> That means you can just read whatever chapter alludes to the character you like the most, rather than being disappointed by a choice I made. 
> 
> You can choose your own ending !!


	14. Epilogue: Natasha Romanoff

~Natasha Romanoff & you~

 

Natasha was helping you work out. Well, as much as you could. Your knee and lower leg were still in recovery, so you were mostly doing upper arm exercises and strength rebuilding tasks.

 

‘It’ll be good for you,’ she had said, ‘It’ll help you get stronger, and it’ll be a good outlet considering you’re stuck indoors for a couple months,’

 

So you had agreed. But you were really regretting it right now. You dawned some running shorts and a vest top, which left nothing to the imagination. All your scars (and most of your ass) were out.

 

You were sweating, your hair pulled back into a ponytail and yet somehow still sticking to you, and you could feel how flushed your face was.

 

‘Let’s forget this. My powers are flying and not letting the environment kill me. No strength needed, I’ll be the weak one,’ you said. You lowered the dumbbell onto the holder. You were lying under it, your leg able to rest comfortably. That was probably the only part of you not in pain, for once.

 

‘I mean, everyone has their thing. You shoot guns, Clint has bows, Thor’s a God, Tony’s an asshole, Steve is the perfect American, Bruce goes green, and Fury is a pirate. I’ll take one for the team and have no worthy physical attributes,’

Natasha burst out laughing, ‘I’m not letting you get out of this, it’ll be worth it. Brains only get so far,’

 

‘Get back to me when you’re freezing in the arctic and I’m going for a swim amongst the ice, cause I adapted,’

 

She laughed again, and shook her head in a sort of loving manner, ‘You want to get up?’

 

‘Not yet,’

 

There was a pause, then Natasha glanced at her feet, took a deep breath, and looked back at you. She was standing next to you, looking down at you over the weights.

 

‘(Y/N), what happened with Steve? The night he kissed you?’

 

You froze. You and Steve had since discussed this, but you never forgot the look on Natasha’s face when she walked onto the rooftop and saw you both embracing.

 

‘Oh, that. Steve and I did eventually discuss it. We agreed it was nothing, and we didn’t really have an interest in pursuing it. I was anxious, and upset, and I think he was just doing it in the heat of the moment to calm me down,’ 

 

‘Ah.’ she considered this, ‘Good,’

 

You raised an eyebrow up at her.

 

‘Well, not good, I mean, it’s good you discussed it with him,’ she flustered. You couldn’t see her face well from her position, but you could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

 

‘I know what you meant,’ you said gently, ‘I saw the look on your face when you caught us. I thought I was reading too much into it, but, I don’t know. Am I?’

 

‘No,’ she admitted hesitantly, ‘You’re not. I was upset,’

 

‘Ah, sorry,’ you breathed, ‘Was it because of Steve, or me?’ 

 

‘You,’ she said, as equally hesitant as before.

 

‘Okay,’ you said. You were thinking it over in your head. It was one thing to have suspicions, but to have them confirmed was another, ‘Sorry to upset you, I didn’t initiate it,’

 

‘I figured. It’s okay. Being gay is tough, especially when you fall in love with straight girls. It’s not on you at all,’

 

‘Well I didn’t say I was straight,’ you said slowly, trying to pick your words carefully.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Like, I don’t know. I haven’t been with a girl, ever, and I like men, but I’m open. I wouldn’t  _ not _ be interested in someone because of their sex. It’s just, I’ve never particularly explored it before,’ you stumbled over your words, inwardly kicking yourself over it. It was especially tough talking that much whilst lying on your back, under a weight set.

 

‘I see,’ Natasha drew out these words, as if a million other thoughts were going through her mind at once. Panicking, you continued.

 

‘I mean, I’ve not really had boyfriends either. I’m not a virgin or anything, and I’ve had flings, but nothing serious or meaningful with anyone,’

 

‘You’d mean a lot to me. You already do,’ 

 

You didn’t say anything.

 

‘Sorry,’ Natasha waved her hand in the air, ‘I’ve overstepped. I shouldn’t be pushing myself on you like this, especially when you haven’t really figured out what you identify as,’

 

‘I already know I like girls,’ you declared, ‘and if I wanted to figure it out with anyone, it would be you,’

 

Natasha let out a low, shaky breath, as if she was nervous. With her impressive strength, she picked up the weights block you from her, and settle them on the ground next to you. She got onto her knees; above your head, and leaned over you.

 

When she kissed you, it was perfect. Her top lip was touching your bottom lip, and vice versa. You felt her hair, soft to the touch, brushing against your face. Your breaths were tickling her neck, and you could smell her perfume. 

 

She sat back up, and smiled shyly down at you.

 

‘Figure it out together?’ 

  
‘Figure it out together.’


	15. Epilogue: Bruce Banner

~Bruce Banner & you~

 

You were balancing yourself between two poles. It was almost like the ones you’d see in a ballet class, where the dancers would grip on in order to practise.

 

But you were far from a dancer. In fact, you could barely walk.

 

You had only been in physiotherapy for two weeks. You could take about six steps, with the help of leaning on something. Which, all things considered, was a huge achievement.

 

Bruce had insisted on leading the therapy. He was kind, and patient. He pushed you, but not too much. 

 

You were in pain today, so walking was a struggle. You were gripping into the support so tightly your knuckles were turning white. You grimaced.

 

‘Bruce I can’t,’ you pleaded, after another shaky, painful step.

 

‘I believe in you, (Y/N),’ he encouraged.

 

‘No,’ you shook your head, ‘Not today. I’m in too much pain,’

 

‘Okay,’ he said sweetly, smiling understandably, ‘Have you taken painkillers?’

 

You nodded, ‘Yeah,’

 

‘Well, do you want to try stretches?’ he suggested. You were touched by how much he wanted to help you. 

 

‘Yeah, okay, can you help me?’

 

Bruce took your arm, and wrapped it around his neck. He placed his hand on your stomach, to stop you stumbling. He was simply helping you move, but it felt incredibly intimate. The warmth of his hand was a pleasant feeling on your stomach as he guided you.

 

He helped you lower yourself onto a mat. You lay on your back, as Bruce knelt down at your feet. The exercise involved Bruce bending your leg toward your abdomen, leaning over you as he did so. It certainly looked sexual in nature, but it was important to regain the ability to outstretch and bend your leg at the knee, so you prevailed.

 

You found that this was always the time Bruce talked the most, as if he was trying to derail from the position you were in. It hurt, ever so slightly, that he could be uncomfortable or embarrassed about the situation.

 

‘How have you been feeling?’ he asked, taking your foot into his hand and bending your leg as you looked at the ceiling.

 

‘The pain is getting better,’ you admitted, ‘I think today is just a bad day, which happens. My stitches are out, my bruises are fading, my ribs are almost there too,’

 

‘(Y/N), I’m glad, but that wasn’t what I meant,’ he said, lowly. He looked at your expectantly.

 

‘Ah, well.. it’s been rough, to be honest. I certainly feel a lot better, with thanks to you all for rallying together and looking after me. I still have things to deal with, but I’m on a better path’

 

Bruce simply smiled.

 

He leaned into you, your leg was fully bent, thigh pressing against your hip. His legs were at either side of your good one, and his chest was inches away from yours. He looked at you deeply, as if he was studying you.

 

‘Bruce?’

 

He leant in further, your upright leg keeping your lower bodies separated. Then, before you could register what was happening, he kissed you.

 

It was a gentle kiss, lips parted only slightly. You felt the softness of his face, his warmth, and the weight of his body on yours. You sighed contently, accepting the embrace.

 

He pulled back, and watched you again, lip parted in a small grin.

 

‘Um, Bruce, my knee,’ you said, growing pained.

 

He lept up, shocked, and began apologising.

 

‘It’s okay, just, help me sit up,’

 

You sat upright on the matt, legs crossed, and you rubbed your knee, trying to massage some of the pain out. Your leg sported an ugly scar from the surgery to reconstruct your knee, but luckily you missed that process when your were unconscious for five days. You didn’t mind the scar all too much; you were obviously used to them.

 

Something you had noticed, which pleased you greatly, was the fact your self-harm scars were fading, nearly unnoticeable now. Your stomach scàr, of course, was still there, deep and red.

 

‘So what was that for?’ you asked, as Bruce sat across from you. 

 

‘I think I’d finally plucked up the courage to do it,’ he admitted.

 

‘I’m glad,’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Of course, Bruce. You’re incredible.’

 

‘As are you. I want you to be mine, (Y/N).’

 

‘But what about everything?’ you asked.

 

Bruce looked deflated, ‘What?’

 

‘Physically and mentally, I’m still recovering. I have a lot of demons. It’s a lot to take on, even for a doctor,’ you flashed him a smile.

 

‘Is that an excuse? To say no to me?’

 

‘Don’t dare say that,’ you growled.

 

‘Sorry,’ Bruce took your hand, and looked into your (Y/E/C) eyes. You were glad your black eye had faded by now.

 

‘Listen, (Y/N), you’re brilliant. You’re beautiful, and brave, and for a brief moment I thought I had lost you before I even had a chance to tell you this. When I say I want you to be mine, I mean every bit of you. Demons and all,’ he chuckled, ‘because you’ll have mine to deal with,’

You paused, before going onto your knees and leaning into Bruce. You returned his kiss, filling it will all the emotions and love you couldn’t find the words to express.

 

Bruce broke the kiss and whispered, ‘Your knee, you shouldn’t be leaning like this,’

  
‘Worth it,’ you whispered back.


	16. Epilogue: Clint Barton

~Clint Barton & you~

 

‘Are you sure I should be drinking?’ you asked, raising an eyebrow, ‘You’ll remember I fell out a building a month ago,’

 

‘All the more reason to,’

 

Clint rose his shot, urging you to do the same. You chuckled, rolled your eyes, and followed suit. As you drank, you shuddered.

 

‘Good God, that’s horrific,’ you groaned.

 

‘Straight whiskey always gets you going,’ 

 

‘Can I have a real drink now?’ you begged. You and Clint were both having a restless night, and decided to make a party out of it. You snuck into the lounge, you hopped up onto a bar stool (with thanks to Clint) and he jumped behind the bar. You own personal bartender.

 

‘And what would the lady like to drink?’

 

‘(Y/F/D), good Sir,’

 

‘ID?’ he asked, jokingly.

 

‘You’ll just have to trust me,’

 

The archer laughed, and turned his back to you, preparing the drinks.

 

‘How’s recovery?’

 

‘Rough. Physiotherapy completely takes it out of me, but I can walk a little bit without support. I’m hoping to get out of this chair soon, get back into the field,’

 

Clint handed you your drink, ‘Spoken like a true Avenger,’

 

Your glasses chimed as your tapped them off of each other in cheers. Clint took a sip, before putting it down and looking at you, his expression serious.

 

‘(Y/N), I owe you a huge apology,’

 

‘Excuse me?’ you were a little stumped. What did he have to apologise for?

 

‘I hurt you. I attacked you with the intend to kill you. I caused you to fall out that window. I caused this!’ he gestured at your body, alluding to your injuries.

 

‘Clint, I ASKED you to, it was the only way to stop my brother. I begged you to do something,’

 

‘But you survived! And Set is still gone! So clearly there was another way!’

 

‘And how were we meant to know that, Clint?’

 

‘You said Set told you if you died, he’d die! It was clearly a set up! If he was going down, he was taking you with him,’ Clint looked angry. But you knew it wasn’t at you. He was feeling guilty.

 

‘Clint, it’s passed now. It doesn’t matter.’

 

‘Yes, (Y/N), it does. You could’ve died. You  _ were _ dying. Bruce saved you in the nick of time.’

 

‘But I didn’t die, Clint,’

 

Clint grabbed his glass a little too violently, and downed his drink. You stared at him.

 

‘I nearly lost you. It was on me. If you died, your blood would have been on my hands. Not only would I have lost you, but it would have been my fault. I’d never be able to live with myself.’

 

‘Well,’ you tried to calm him, ‘You can just make it up to me,’ you smiled.

 

Clint sighed, and shook his head playfully, ‘Where do I start then?’ 

 

‘How about another drink?’

 

But Clint had a different idea in mind. He left the bar and walked over to you. Before you had a chance to ask him what was wrong, he grabbed your bar stool, and spun you around to face him.

 

He kissed you. There was a fierceness to the kiss, as if the want and desire had been building up over a length of time. He ran his hands through the back of your hair, and your kiss deepened. 

 

He pulled back, and looked at you as you sighed contently. 

 

‘Well, it’s a start,’ Clint winked at you.

 

‘So what now?’ you asked.

 

‘We get drunk and fall in love,’

 

‘I’ll drink to that,’


	17. Epilogue: Thor

~Thor and you~

 

You were on the bridge. It had quickly became a favourite spot of yours, ever since Thor had found you there, and lead you down the path of the Avengers.

 

The bridge was over water; one of the highest bridges around. The cars passed below you, one after another, a blur of colours as the people below went home from work. The water was a deep blue, with sun rays bouncing off the surface.

 

‘You seem to like it here,’

 

You turned, and saw Thor, who was sood next to you, smiling.

 

‘Of course. How could I not? It’s beautiful,’

 

Thor sat next to you, and nodded in agreement, ‘Earth has some stunning sights. People don’t appreciate it enough. Too busy caring about irrelevant things,’

 

‘You said it,’ 

 

‘I’m surprised you made it up here, considering your leg injuries,’

 

You were surprised too. It hurt, but you didn’t need your legs to fly, and sitting on the bridge was fine. You had to get out. Bruce was keeping you in the tower, under strict rules. You were growing mad with it. You had to sneak out.

 

‘Oh yeah, Bruce will kill me,’ you laughed.

 

‘I’ll help you sneak back in,’ Thor offered.

 

‘Really? You aren’t going to tell on me?’ you winked at him.

 

‘I feel like you of all people deserve some time off to enjoy a sunset,’

 

‘Thank you, Thor,’

 

The pair of you sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. You listened to the cars pass below. Hundreds and hundreds of people; with individual lives as equally unique and fascinating as yours.

 

‘I keep thinking about the comment Tony made a month ago,’ Thor admitted suddenly.

 

‘About how we have something in common? Cause of our brothers?’ you remembered that comment well. Thor never replied to it at the time, and you assumed it was because he was offended and didn’t want to show it.

 

‘Yes. And I agree. We’ve both had to battle our own family. It’s hurt, and they demonstrated a side of themselves we didn’t want to believe existed. They hurt people we hold close, and we felt responsible for their actions,’

 

You gave a shaky breath, ‘That’s exactly how I feel. It’s nice to not be alone. I’ve been alone too much in my life,’

 

Thor simply smiled, but that said just as much as words could. A few more minutes of peaceful quietness passed, before you spoke up.

 

‘This is where we met,’

 

‘That is true,’ Thor nodded.

 

‘You changed my life. I was nothing until I met you. You saved me,’ you were finally giving him the thank you that you owed him.

 

‘And you changed my life,’ Thor replied warmly.

 

You snorted, ‘By getting possessed by my brother and bringing down a doorway on top of you?’

 

‘Well, that wasn’t ideal,’ Thor admitted, ‘But it wasn’t your fault,’

 

‘Thank you for saying that. Although I don’t think I’ll recover from the guilt,’

 

‘It takes time, but you’ll get there. You’re brave. Nothing will stop you,’

 

‘Thor..’ 

 

‘It is one of the reasons why I feel you changed my life. You make me want to fight harder.’

 

‘There are more reasons?’ you raised your eyebrow at him. You were doubtful. You felt like all you had done since joining the Avengers was mess up, and here Thor was, praising you.

 

‘You also helped me fall in love,’

 

You snapped your head to face him, and before you could ask him who he was in love with, he was kissing you. You melted into it, feeling the heat of the sun against your face. Thor’s hand rose to the back of your head, as the kiss deepened.

 

You pulled back, ‘Well that answers any potential questions I had,’

 

‘I didn’t think the life I had could lead to a relationship. I didn’t think it would allow me to love. But then I met you, and I want to have you in my life, making me a better person every day,’

 

‘I wouldn’t even have the life I have without you,’ you whispered.

 

‘Well, it seems we have a lot to thank each other for,’ Thor grinned at you. He reached for your hand, fingers becoming intertwined.

  
‘Let’s start by watching the rest of the sun set,’ you suggested, ‘Then get home before Bruce finds out I left,’


	18. Epilogue: Steve Rogers

~Steve Rogers & you~

 

It was the afternoon, and the weather was cool and pleasant. Or perhaps it was freezing, and you were adapting to the cold. 

 

You were on the rooftop, looking up to the sky. You were sitting, back against the wall of the stairwell, enjoying a peaceful moment to yourself. You hadn’t had many in the past few weeks. You appreciated the help, but people were doting over you nearly every second of the day. You needed the break.

 

So, as much as the trek up the stairs ached your knee, it was worth it to have a little bit of time to feel the fresh air against your face, and to have room to breathe.

 

‘May I join you?’

 

Steve was standing over you, looking bashful. He was in his Friday casual, looking like he’d taken a bit if time off for himself. He deserved it. You often thought he worked too hard, as if he was compensating for his years under ice.

 

‘Of course, Steve, hi,’

 

Steve sat next to you, ‘It’s chilly, I wish I had your powers right about now,’

 

_ Well that answers that question,  _ you thought.

 

‘Has your depression been okay recently? I’m sorry for not asking you sooner,’ Steve said softly.

 

‘It’s not your job to ask me,’

 

‘It’s my duty as a friend, at least,’

 

You inwardly glowed at that comment, ‘All things considered, I’m in a good place. It’ll take a while to recover, but I feel like I faced my past and I’m on my way to a great future,’

 

‘Of course you are, you’re (Y/N). You’re unstoppable,’

 

‘Unless I’m thrown out a building,’ you joked, darkly.

 

‘You might have been. But you’re already getting up flights of stairs. Your minor injuries have healed. You’re conquering this, just like everything else in your life,’

 

You lowered your head onto Steve’s shoulder. You were tired, and you guessed that attempting to get up those stairs knocked you out. It was probably too soon to attempt the feat, but the roof was a great place to be.

 

‘Can I ask you something, Steve?’ you raised your head, and glanced at his side profile.

 

‘Certainly,’

 

‘You kissed me. A few weeks ago. Was that impulsive, or did that mean anything to you?’

 

Steve let out a shaky breath, and didn’t break his gaze from the sky, ‘It meant everything to me,’ he eventually admitted.

 

‘Why did you wait this long to tell me?’ 

 

‘Natasha,’ Steve explained, ‘I saw the look on her face. We both did. I knew what that look meant, and I couldn’t get involved. You had a choice to make, and I wasn’t going to sway that choice,’

 

‘Steve Rogers, ever the honourable man,’ you joked.

 

‘I try my best,’ he smirked. 

 

‘Natasha and I actually spoke about it,’ you confessed.

 

Steve looked very taken aback, ‘Really?’

 

‘When it came down to it, she isn’t straight and I’m not gay. I couldn’t reciprocate romantic feelings toward her. She understood,’

 

‘That must’ve been a difficult conversation to have,’ Steve said sympathetically.

 

‘It was. But honestly, I feel like we are closer to each other now. It’s opened the doors to a good friendship,’ you beamed, ‘No regrets,’

 

‘So what does that mean for us?’ Steve asked, slowly, carefully.

 

‘I think it means I made my choice,’ you looked up at him.

 

He looked back down at you, his expression unreadable, and his eyes gazing into yours. 

 

‘Does that mean I can kiss you again?’ he breathed.

 

‘It does,’

 

Unlike the previous kiss, it wasn’t impulsive and messy. It was soft, and warm, and full of promises for the future. 

 

You pulled back, and whispered again, ‘You don’t need to ask permission to kiss me ever again,’

  
And Steve’s reply came in the form of another kiss.


	19. Epilogue: Tony Stark

~Tony Stark & you~

 

Tony was nursing a drink, back to you, and playing about in his lab with all his toys. That’s what you called them, at least. You weren’t an idiot; far from it, but you couldn’t wrap your head around half the stuff he did.

 

‘Am I disturbing you?’ you asked, your voice coming out a little higher pitched than intended.

 

Tony shut off the screen he was working from, and spun in his seat to face you.

 

‘You are, but I’ll let it pass because you're disabled,’ he grinned wildly.

 

‘Not for long, check out these sweet crutches’ you nodded toward them. You had finally progressed from your wheelchair to the crutches. You still had a bit of a way to come before you could walk normally, but crutches gave you more freedom, and at the moment, that was all you needed.

 

‘You are doing well,’ Tony admitted. 

 

You hobbled into the room, before losing your balance and crashing onto the floor. You howled when your knee collided off the floor, and your crutches flew across the room.

 

‘Shit, (Y/N)!’ Tony leap forward, and helped you sit up, ‘Are you okay? Can you get up?’

 

‘I’m okay,’ you hissed through your teeth as your adjusted yourself to sit comfortably, ‘Just… let me sit here for a while,’

 

‘Well, at least let me join you,’ Tony grabbed his drink, and sat next to you.

 

‘Give me a sip,’ you teased, ‘Alcohol numbs the pain’

 

‘You’re a bad influence, (Y/N),’ Tony said, handing you his drink, ‘You’re making me make some bad decisions,’

 

You snorted.

 

‘What brings you to see me anyway?’

 

‘I actually wanted to ask you something… about something that happens a few weeks ago,’

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, ‘Uh huh?’

 

‘Why did you lie and tell me Bruce had changed me? When it was you?’

 

Tony bit his lip, ‘I was waiting for you to ask me. I was worried you would be uncomfortable, and things would be weird between us. Bruce is comforting and all that soppy stuff. I’m not. So you know which one of us people are going to be more comfortable with,’

 

‘I did have a panic attack,’ you admitted.

 

‘(Y/N), shit, I’m sorry,’ Tony put a hand on your back.

 

‘It wasn’t because it was you. It was because someone had seen what my body looks like...under all of this,’ you gestured to your clothes.

 

‘We all have scars,’ Tony said lowly.

 

‘But not the kind I have. Hundreds of self harm scars. My stomach scar is just hideous. And now my knee. It’s just not a nice sight,’

 

‘Yes it is,’ Tony whispered, ‘You’re beautiful. Your body is beautiful. Your scars are just part of that,’

 

‘Tony… thank you,’

 

‘I need you to know how beautiful I find you,’ he whispered, again. 

 

He gently lift your chin, and kissed you. It didn’t feel like Tony. It was soft, and safe, and considerate. He was truly making you feel beautiful.

 

He pulled back, ‘I’m sorry,’

 

‘I’m only going to be upset if that meant nothing to you, and was purely impulsive,’ you warned, still doubting Tony’s sincerity.

 

‘I’ll do anything to prove how much that meant to me. Whatever it takes,’

 

You smiled at the billionaire, ‘I believe you,’

 

‘Or maybe your brother is still in me and we just committed incest,’

 

You burst out laughing, ‘Thank you for making jokes. Everyone is treating me with gloves on. You don’t, you’re refreshing,’

 

Tony pulled you into an embrace and kissed your forehead, ‘I hope I’m enough for you,’ he mumbled.

  
‘More than enough,’ you replied. 


End file.
